Gods Among Men
by anniedixon
Summary: The Dragonborn has appeared and she is the last descendant of Talos and His Nordic wife, before he became the emperor. Hunted by the the emperor and the Thalmor, the dragonborn runs to skyrim to claim her right as Empress, however skyrim is in civil war and the dragons have returned. - first story so please leave comments :D


Gods among Men

Prologue

The ambush had been over quickly. Imperial forces had seized and captured the remaining of the rebel King's forces and had them bound, gagged and thrown onto wagons. Months previous to the day, the rebel leader Ulfric Stormcloak had received a letter claiming that a mighty weapon was entering Skyrim's borders east of Helgen and that at no means should it be allowed to fall into the Imperials Hands or even worse Thalmor hands. It promised to change the tide of the war.

An ambush had crossed Ulfric's mind, but when Imperial Legions in droves began to converge on Helgen in no discrete manor, Ulfric Knew there was something amiss. His suspicions were confirmed when the Thalmor Ambassador, Elenwen, was seen to have entered the Imperial Camp at Helgen with a small routine of dominion soldiers.

Leaving nothing to chance, Ulfric accompanied a small party of his finest soldiers to intercept the weapon before it reached the eastern border and divert its path to the north east mountain range that would lead him straight back to the Stormcloak stronghold of Windhelm. It has been a well thought out plan, until the weapon didn't show.

Instead crossing the eastern border had appeared to be caravan of Nord Refugees from Cyrodil, which had appeared to be all armored men until the Imperials launched their assault. Immediately the Nord caravan converged around two of its members which appeared to be a man and child. The refugees created a human shield around them. It hadn't taken long for them to be overwhelmed. Ulfric couldn't stand by and watch Nord men be slaughtered, he needed one of them alive, and he needed information on this weapon that promised a change in the war. However before Stormcloak forces could provide aid, Dominion soldiers descended upon them and ended any hope of victory.

Now bound and gagged the rebel King himself sat on the back of a wagon listening to the screams of a Nord man whom the Thalmor has captured. Ulfric began to wonder if the Thalmor knew what the weapon was, and if so what is impact could be. His thoughts were snatched from him as a high pitched scream tore through the air. Screams that couldn't possibly be male. Loud protests began that were silenced the unmistakable cleft of a blade.

Screams erupted again "RUAIRIDH!... NOO...BROT" The screams were cut off with a hard whack. Imperials then came rushing round the corner with a Young woman, unconscious; they flung her in the back of Ulfric's Wagon before departing.

Ulfric observed the woman. A deep gash was oozing from her hairline that matted long thick hair that was so dark it was bordering on black. The Woman moaned and rolled onto her back, showing the true extend of her youth. Unlike Ulfric's own age that was closing on mid-thirties, this woman was closer to twenty than twenty-five. Although unconscious the woman's face held a raw strength. Strong dark brows with soft check bones and a strong jaw with full lips. The woman was a Nord. Her mass of long dark hair pooled around her head like a spill of oil and gave a startling contrast to her pale face.

Ulfric let his gaze run down her body; she was shapely yet toned, a true Nord woman. Blood running down her thighs caught Ulfric's eyes. With his foot he lifted the rags she was wearing up from her legs to reveal mottling of black and dark blue running up her thighs to their juncture and blood running from a bite wound on her inner right thigh. The girl had been raped, brutally raped. Ulfric's Eyes met with a rebel soldier across from him in the wagon; disgust Evident on the young man's features.

Strength radiated from the woman's still form. A strength Ulfric could only guess had infuriated the imperials leading to their attempt to tame her. A wild beauty was a rare prize of war. A prize Ulfric feared had been crushed. The wagon began to roll which brought the young woman back to the waking world, a thing for which Ulfric truly pitied her.

* * *

Death becomes a Man

Chapter one

Rage filled Raegan's heart. As the fog cleared from her head, pain throbbed in her temple but in was nothing compared to the pain that centred at her midriff.

_Raped and beaten_. She looked up around the wagon to see a large Nord man bound as she was, and gagged at the mouth. His piercing green eyes were boring into her face, confusion spreading across his face.

_My eyes, he sees my strange eyes. No One in Skyrim will understand their meaning anymore._

The large man's eyes shifting to her legs. She followed his gaze to the pool of blood between her thighs. Sliding her bound hands along her thigh she found the source, a deep bite mark had torn the flesh, barely missing the major line that if severed would spill her life blood. Drawing her hand away, Raegan pulled her torn clothes down to cover the torn flesh.

"Hey you. You're finally awake" a tall blonde Nord leaned forward to speak to Raegan.

"You were trying to cross the border right?" the blonde Nord pressed. Raegan lifted herself to a sitting position and quickly scanned the other carts.

"Wher...Where is...my brother?" she wheezed from her swollen throat. "Did they... bring his body?" the look that crossed the blonde's face confirmed what she already knew. Her brother was dead , they had left his body to rot in the snow.

"Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there" The blonde Nord motioned to the wide eyed dark haired Nord. Fear evident on his face.

Raegan's eyes drifted back to the gagged man sitting next to her. He was older than her by quite a few years however there was a boyish charm to his pale face that boasted a well grown dark blonde beard. His Blonde hair hung in knots to his chin, his braids barely recognisable. His emerald green eyes met with hers again.

Ulfric understood in that moment when he met eyes with the wild beauty that she was not an ordinary woman. Large almond shaped violet blue eyes stared at him through thick eyelashes and puffy eyelids. He had never seen such beautiful eyes, even with the sadness that filled them.

A memory fluttered faintly in his mind, a large man with piercing green eyes, sitting at a table reading about Talos of Atmora, "_The eyes marked apart from mere mortals, for they were not mortal they were fire made flesh, they were gods among men"_

The memory pasted as quickly as it came. The young solider had been conversing with the thief when the wagon stopped. Death had finally caught up to them.


End file.
